


If Only

by orphan_account



Series: The Messes We Make [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mentioned Scat, Omorashi, Piss, Situational Humiliation, Urine, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce drinks too much water before a meeting. (aka Clark saves Bruce's ass from major embarrassment.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing these things so quickly but then it takes me like several hours to go through and edit them, and my God is that tedious.  
> Also, whilst there is no actual scat in this fic, it is mentioned a bit, so if that's not your cup of tea, maybe steer clear of this fic.  
> Enjoy. ;)

Bruce made a mental note to himself. ‘Next time all of your shareholders argue at you for 2 days straight via passive aggressive emails, do not, and I repeat do not, decide to not go to the restroom before entering a boardroom with them.’

Bruce wearily eyed the clock hanging above the meeting room table and watched as each agonizingly slow minute passed. He had been in this room for nearly 2 hours. He had thought this would be a 30 minute meeting tops. Usually Lucius was good at deflecting the repetitive questions targeted at Bruce, and good at making everyone happy with what Wayne Enterprises was doing. Sadly either Lucius was off his game (which Bruce realised quickly wasn't the case.) Or the usual bunch of idiots that thought they had any say in the company finally grew a brain cell between them. 

They were asking for about the fifth time about some irregular fluctuations in the stock prices and Bruce nearly hit his head against the table. Usually he could handle this, he would pull out his phone and start texting, or play some games. But every time he had one of the shriller voices- (because that’s all they were at this point to Bruce, disjointed voices coming from a place vaguely reminiscent of a body) -would say that he wasn't paying attention and they would all attack him until he put his phone down.

Bruce crossed and uncrossed his legs for what felt like the 100th time in ten minutes. It was getting ridiculous, even Lucius was saying that they should take a break and reconvene. Bruce made a move to get up, assuming that Lucius's suggestion was being followed but everyone else in the room glared at him and one of the deeper voices said ‘we aren't going anywhere until we’re satisfied.’

Lucius looked at Bruce, and gave imperceptible glare to them all before letting his eyes return to Bruce. In response, Bruce himself gave a small shrug. Despite his bladder telling him to say, ‘you know what fuck you, this is my company and I’ll run it however I like’. 

The more the minutes ticked on the more he wanted to just burst out and yell at them all before hobbling to the nearest restroom, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Wayne Industries was already getting flack from the press, he didn't need to add to it by being an ass.

No, Lucius’s method of killing with kindness would have to suffice. Even if it was turning out to be a slow and painful death. It also didn't help that the meeting room ventilation system was playing up again, so he kept having to take sips of water to help keep his body temperature down.

He gave a look to the crew of bodies in front of him. It didn't matter who they were or why they were here. He really was past the point of caring. One of them could have been talking directly at him right then and he wouldn't have even noticed. Luckily, they caught on very early on that Lucius was the showrunner here. Bruce was like the Queen and Lucius his prime minister. 

Bruce took another tiny sip of water just to coat his palette and hydrate his tongue. He hated his own bodily functions sometimes, he really was at the mercy of them. He could hold it it, sure, but it depended on the situation. Strangely when he was doing something, whether it was working at the Batcomputer, or patrolling the city he would never actually notice he needed to piss until he was back at the manor and it would hit him. However when he was bored out of his skull in a hot room, with nothing to do but listen to sounds being made by different people all of whom he was beginning to loathe, it was almost as if he could feel his bladder swell. 

Another 30 minutes passed, and at this point all of the other people were beginning to flag themselves. He noticed with delightful schadenfreude, that there was a woman in room in the same predicament as he. He watched her with less disinterest than the others. He noticed that each time water was brought to her lips, she would eye the clock and seem to fidget in her seat. Bruce smiled at her. His own bladder gave a scream of protest as he moved to get more comfortable, but he tried not to let the wince on his face show.

The piss lady- (and yes Bruce was now referring to them by their most defining characteristic because he had long forgotten their names.) -leant over to bald man, and whispered in his ear. Bald man frowned and shook his head, and then gave a small point to lady barn owl, and Bruce noticed at that particular moment her usually squawks were particularly loud, and piss lady seemed to gulp. Obvious toupee, and the only attractive one, were both being particularly quiet, perhaps they realised the futility of trying to get facts from Lucius. The annoying thing was that barn owl hadn't so much as touched her water and looked completely unfazed by the heat of the room. Bruce frowned at her and then had a genius idea. 

He reached for his phone surreptitiously, not wanting to incur the wrath of barn owl, and opened up text messages. Clark was the first one on the list, and he clicked on his name and typed. 

‘You need to help me. Desperate to piss, and fucking barn owl won’t stop yelling at Lucius. She won't let us leave. Save me.’

He hit sent and about 5 seconds later got a response.

‘Sure. Any idea of what you want me to do? I get the feeling you have a plan up your sleeve’.

Bruce smirked down at his phone as he began to type everything. It ended up taking him 5 minutes to get everything down, but when he had he tried to look like the picture of innocence when he brought his phone back up. 

“And another thing, why-” Barn owl’s scream nearly deafened Bruce, but he still interrupted.

“I can see were going to be here for a long time, if we’re not going to break for lunch, why don’t I have some food and drink brought up?” Barn owl paused and looked at her group, piss lady looked like she just wanted to shrivel up and die, whilst baldy, toupee and good looking all nodded vigorously. She herself shrugged and Bruce moved toward his intercom. He didn’t actually press it yet still spoke. ‘Hello Summer? Can I get something to eat for me, Lucius and the shareholders? I’ll let you choose, also have that man from catering bring it up, I don't want to distract you from your work.’ Before they would realise that Summer wasn't even on the other line, he lifted his finger away. A few more minutes passed and Bruce was using more and more of his energy to hold his bladder together. 

He didn't think a bladder could get this full, it was bulging somewhat he realised when he grazed his hand along his abdomen, he didn't dare press as he was already fighting each intense wave of need that would wash over him. It was like the tide; at points, he felt fine, as if his bladder had just been emptied but then like a violent wave, he would have to clench tightly to prevent any accidents. 

At one point barn owl gave a particularly sudden scream and Bruce lost momentary control of his bladder, he gasped every so slightly as he felt his underwear dampen. Luckily it was only in his underwear as his trousers bore no signs of his distress. He gave a look to piss lady who seemed to just have experienced the same thing he did. He decided he didn't hate her as much as the others.

“Uh, did you order food Mr. Wayne?” Clark stood in the doorway, wearing an outfit which under normal circumstances Bruce would have laughed at him for even thinking looked good. He was wearing a plaid shirt, and torn neon pink jeans with a dirty apron. 

His hair was mussed and his glasses were particularly large and bulky. He held a tray of food in one hand. Bruce nodded, and Clark sauntered into the room and began placing plates of soup in front of everyone along with a basket of fresh bread in the middle. He was doing a very good job of acting, one that Bruce would have to congratulate him for later. He really did seem like an utter douche bag at that very moment, and nothing like the Clark Kent he knew. At one point he actually laughed when baldly asked him if the soup was made will full fat or half strength milk. ‘I dunno, I just open the cans’. 

He left the room with a lazy wave and Bruce began to eat. He wished Clark had picked something less liquidy, but he understood why he did. He looked at barn owl who was about to start another tirade when only attractive one spoke. ‘Lisa, lets just eat and we can continue after.’ 

Only attractive one was also starting to grow on Bruce. Piss lady didn't even try the soup opting instead to eat bread, which she nibbled on slowly.

Barn owl did stop and start her soup and when she did Bruce had to stop himself grinning. She has no idea what Clark had put in that soup, and if the Gods were smiling, Clark would have been very liberal with his dosage.

They ate in silence, Bruce finishing first and leaning back to watch them all. He could feel another tired whine coming from his midsection as he did, but he could also see relief in sight, he knew he shouldn't let his guard down, but he couldn’t help it. With sudden renewed interest, he paid full attention to barn owl as she spoke.

After 10 minutes, he knew she was fucked. He hid his mouth behind his hands to conceal his smirk, but he kept looking. She was shifting more now, and blushing heavily, her once cool facade was breaking and underneath a desperate girl was presenting itself. 

“And that’s why-” She faltered, biting her lip. She turned back to her team, and uttered. “I think they've gotten the message do you think we should-” Piss lady immediately piped in.

“Yes, why don't we all go home now. I think we’re done.” She got up and both her and barn owl shared a look. The three men all looked at each other and shrugged. All three making a move to get up. Barn owl and piss lady both began to pack up their things with incredible speed, piss lady made it out first but Bruce could see barn owl sprint past her after she left the room. He smiled at the remaining trio and shook hands with them all, before ushering them out of the room. Lucius wiped his forehead.

“If I ever see those people again it will be too soon…” Lucius winked at him. “Tell Clark I said thanks.” And Bruce afforded him a smile before nodding once. Then, he himself left. 

He kept it together as best he could, but every part of his brain at this point was pointing out everything to him and going ‘you can piss in that.’ ‘That corner looks good. ‘That plant needs watering anyway.’ 

On his way to his bathroom Summer stopped him and he almost pushed her away but she was looking at him frantically. 

“Mr. Wayne! I’m so sorry, I tried to stop them, but they just pushed past me.” Bruce opened his mouth wondering what she meant when he looked towards his bathroom and saw a trail of urine following up to the door. He was at a loss for words. “I’ve called security to come deal with them, and I’ll have a cleaner come up and deal with.” She looked at the trail with disgust. “With the mess.” To herself she mutters. “I don't even wanna know what the inside of the bathroom looks like...” She shuddered. “Anyway! I’ll let you know when it’s all clean.” She turned and headed back in the direction of her office and for a moment Bruce just stared at the bathroom door. With more effort than Bruce thought it would take, he made his way to his office and sat down on his chair. 

Another wave of pressure hit him and this time Bruce muttered a ‘fuck it’ and pulled down his pants, palming his dick in his hand and pinching his urethra. It helped considerably, just using his thighs wasn’t enough anymore, and he panted into the table as the waves became more frequent and longer. “You know, you could just piss in here. It ain't like anyone's gonna know.” Bruce looked up at Clark who had gotten rid of his disguise and was back in his Superman suit. He sat atop the desk looking down at Bruce. 

“You’re right, but I can’t move right now, if I do this chair is ruined.” And in a mere blink of an eye, Bruce is on Clark’s lap and all of his clothes have been removed. “You know I really need to talk to you about how hot I find it when you do that.” Clark nuzzled into Bruce’s neck and Bruce wiggled in his lap, he can feel Clark’s erection against his ass, and wants it.

His bladder however balks at the idea.”Clark I really need to-”

“Then go. I’ll clean it all up don't you worry.” Bruce considers the idea, but he knows that even with Clark's superhuman abilities the smell of piss would never leave this chair. He tried to get up, but Clark held him in place, inadvertently pressing into his stomach. He gasped as a burst of piss left him and trickled down his dick. “Fuck.” Clark muttered.

“You like it when I can’t help it don't you?” Bruce said quietly, whilst he turned his head to get a better look at Clark. “When I just can't help but go.” Clark is hiding his face in his shoulder. “That really turns you on.” Clark gave a very faint nod and Bruce let his muscles relax intentionally. 

“Fuck.” A longer stream this time and Bruce had to reach for his dick a manually pinch it shut. Clark kept rubbing his dick against Bruce and the jolting movement of it was making it harder for Bruce to hold on. “Clark, seriously I can’t get piss all over the office. I can’t” Another blur of movement and Bruce is sitting on his desk and Clark’s mouth is resting dutifully by his cock. 

“Then go babe.” 

Bruce doesn't need to be old twice and the first jets of piss come out of him. He leant back and relished the feeling. His bladder seeming to thank him as more and more liquid left him. He could hear it hitting Clark's mouth and hear the obscene gulps he made when his mouth got too full. He looked down at Clark who was looking back at him with glassy eyes, and a very prominent blush. Bruce held his head in his hand and keeps releasing. “Clark you have no idea-” He moaned. “How good this feels." he shudders. "I’ve been holding it so long...” He said quietly, but he knew Clark picked up on it.

Clark himself jerked his dick furiously whilst swallowing all of Bruce's piss. He lamented for the droplets that don't quite make it to his mouth and instead dribbled down his chin. He looked up at Bruce. Beautiful, disheveled Bruce. Who looked like a God, even when he was pissing, or shitting. Clark couldn’t get enough, and when the steam finally began to die down he whined.

Bruce himself seemed to have lost all use of muscles in his body and fell back onto his desk, Clark continued to lap at his dick, bringing it to life in his mouth, before sucking on it fully. “Clark, I want you to fuck me.” Clark pulled back and Bruce moved into position over his desk, his ass pressed against Clark's cock. Bruce pushed up against it. 

“Fuck Bruce you looked so sexy when you were pissing...” Clark was rambling, but after hearing barn owl for so long, he was thrilled to hear a voice that didn’t just sound like screaming. “And when you were in that meeting, God damn, I wanted to see you in your little suit so fucking desperate to go and sobbing when you couldn’t.” Clark worked a finger into him, and damn if Bruce wasn't finding the idea hot himself.

“What would you want me filled with?” Bruce rested his head to the side and looked back at Clark.

He paused his fingering to consider it. “Shit. Piss. Both. It doesn’t matter. You squirm so much when you need to go, I fucking love it.” He leant over him and began sucking hickeys onto his back. Bruce moaned at the contact. 

“You wanna see me shit myself in front of everyone?” Bruce imagined it for a moment but Clark interrupted. 

“No, I want you so desperate to go, but you hold it back, cause you're amazing like that and then we come back here and you let it all out for me, just for me.” He bit his neck and Bruce gasped. 

“What if I didn't want to go for you? What if I went to the bathroom, and locked the door so you couldn't see?” Although that would never occur due to Clark being 1. Superman, and 2. Able to see through walls, Bruce loved the look of possessiveness that washed over him when he thought about Bruce doing that.

“I wouldn't let you. I’d hold you down until you had no choice but to go right there, and you'd be sobbing and squirming, and telling me not to look, but-” The fingers in him are roughly pulled out. “Bruce I need to fuck you now.”

Bruce nodded desperately, and despite not being fully prepared Bruce relished the feeling of Clark's cock in him. He arched his back into Clark, and let him rut into him. He was too far gone to be anything but sloppy. He was muttering to himself in Kryptonian, and if Bruce was not having a cock rammed into him he may have been able to decipher what he was saying, but at present he himself was currently at the random moans and agreement stage of sex.  
“Fuck, yes, Clark, yes, fuck.” He repeated, like a mantra. 

“What if I stopped right now, would you beg for me to keep fucking you?” Bruce shuddered and whined loudly.

“I would beg for you to fuck me. I would get on my knees and scream for it. “ He yelling far too loud but Clark kept driving into him, and soon Bruce was seeing white. “Fuck! Clark!” 

He slouched forward and Clark kept going before he himself shuddered. Bruce could feel the cum hit his insides and he clenched around Clark’s cock as if milking it. 

“God damn Bruce I-” But Clark was gone. And Bruce was in his chair. Wearing his suit, and cum dribbled from his ass and for a moment he wondered if it was all some crazy fever dream. 

He heard a quiet knock and then Summer poked her head in. “Mr. Wayne, your bathroom has been cleaned.” She smiled at him, before quickly leaving again.

A tapping could be heard from Bruce’s window and when he turned he saw Clark, lofting in the air waving at him, and Bruce couldn’t help but smile and give a small wave back.


End file.
